Let's Do This
by xXshadow-hunter15Xx
Summary: Lovino wants to write a letter to his next door neighbor, but he doesn't really know how. Singing helps, though. (It's a bad summary but the story is good I promise)


**This is my first Hetalia fic! I'm so happy! It's an apartment AU.**

**I had my friend, Toma, beta this story, but she doesn't have an account on here sadly.**

**Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Hetalia (sadly)**

Let's Do This

Lovino sat at his desk, scribbling stuff on a piece of paper. He was determined to tell his next door neighbor, Antonio, about his feelings. He thought for a moment, then an idea hit him. But as soon as he started writing, he heard singing coming from Antonio's room. He froze as he recognized the lyrics to the Hetalia theme song, then softly started to hum along. He continued humming until Antonio finished the song, but as he turned back to his paper, he realized that he'd completely forgotten what he was going to write. "Dammit!" he growled to himself, then sighed and resigned himself to another hour of writing and scratching out words.

TIME SKIP 2 HOURS

_That took a lot longer than I thought it would, but I think I've finished,_ Lovino thought. He set down his pen and stretched out his arms. He had been writing for two hours straight, and he needed food. He went to the kitchen and made himself some pasta, then took it to his room and sat at his desk once more to read over his letter.

Hey, Bastard,

We live right next to each other, and I don't know if you know this, but I can hear you singing anime theme songs all the time, and I like a lot of the shows that you do. If you want, you can come over and maybe we can watch some shows together.

I also have something important to tell you, so you should come over here now.

Lovino

Lovino blushed as he read over the letter. Why he even wrote this was a mystery. It was very embarrassing. Before he could lose his nerve, he folded up the letter, walked over to Antonio's door, and slid the note under the door. He very nearly slammed the door to his apartment as he rushed back inside. Groaning, he hid himself in the kitchen with some more pasta, trying to make it seem like he wasn't waiting for the doorbell to ring. However, when the doorbell rang 10 minutes later, he jumped up and tried to walk to the door, but ended up half-running. He composed himself before he opened the door, but his jaw almost dropped as he looked at Antonio.

He knew his neighbor was hot (there was no denying it) but _damn. _Antonio was wearing a thin white t-shirt that showed off his clearly toned body and jeans hanging loosely around his hips. It was obvious he had just showered by the way his hair was still slightly damp and dripping water. Lovino growled, "You're dripping everywhere, dumbass," and went to get him a towel. By the time he got back, he was composed enough to not stare at the nice body in front of him. He handed Antonio the towel forcefully. "Here."

"Thanks, Lovino!" Antonio raised his arms to dry off his hair, and the hem of the shirt lifted up a bit. Lovino swiftly turned and headed into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to make some popcorn."

"Okay!" Antonio replied cheerfully, oblivious to Lovino's haste. Once Lovino was in the kitchen, he sagged against the counter, relieved. _I don't know if I'm going to be able to do anything when he's in my apartment looking like that. It's so hard to focus because of him. Damn jerk._ He made sure he was relaxed before he got up to grab a bowl and a bag of microwave popcorn.

A few minutes later, Lovino walked into the living room holding the bowl of popcorn. Antonio was sitting on the couch, holding the remote to the TV and flipping through channels. "Hey, Lovino! I heard that this one channel was showing some Hetalia episodes. How about we watch it together?" Antonio found the channel and turned to Lovino expectantly.

"Umm…sure." Lovino sat down next to Antonio and put the popcorn bowl between them. Antonio grabbed the popcorn bowl and scooted closer to Lovino, placing the bowl on their legs. "I think this is more comfortable," Antonio commented as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. Lovino turned bright red at the close proximity of their bodies and let out a quiet huff. He swore he could smell Antonio, he was so close. But he didn't protest, and reached out to grab some popcorn as well.

Ten minutes later, the popcorn was gone, and they had only gotten through two episodes. "Aww, we're out of popcorn," Antonio whined.

"I can make some more, idiota." Lovino stood up, but paused when Antonio grabbed his wrist. Lovino looked questioningly at Antonio, and he swore he could see a faint blush appear on Antonio's face.

"I-It's comfortable with you here," Antonio explained as he noticed the look. Lovino felt his face turn red, but he sat back down anyway, trying to act as if he wasn't embarrassed. This time, Antonio scooted as close as he could to Lovino without being uncomfortable, but Lovino didn't complain. It was really comfortable, feeling Antonio's body next to his in such a simple, yet seemingly intimate gesture. Acting on a quick impulse, he leaned his head slightly on Antonio's arm, surprising the Spaniard for a short moment. Then Antonio relaxed and said, "You know, when you blush, you kind of look like a tomato."

Lovino grumbled, "Shut up, bastard," but didn't move. Antonio saw Lovino's blush, and stifled a soft giggle. He didn't think Lovino would be amused. "Oh, by the way, in your letter you said you had something to tell me. What is it?" Lovino blushed harder and said, "I'll tell you in a minute."

"Alright." Antonio could wait. It was very comfortable with Lovino's head resting on this arm, their legs pressed together. He could sit like this forever, he decided. Then he heard Lovino mumble something. "...What did you say?" Antonio asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"I-I said… I like you." Lovino said, a little louder. He turned and hid his head in Antonio's arm, attempting to hide his blush that was surely scarlet. He didn't want to be compared to a God damn tomato again. He had blushed a lot in the past few minutes, all because of Antonio. Then Antonio leaned in and whispered something in his ear, a smile on his face regardless of the fact that he knew Lovino couldn't see.

"... Me alegro que me hayas dicho eso, Lovino- te amo también."

Lovino's eyes widened and he sat up, staring at Antonio. Antonio looked at him with that same smile, and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. Before he could reply, he was pressed against a warm chest as Antonio pulled him into a hug. He leaned into the warmth, sighing contentedly, even though he knew that it would do nothing but embarrass himself further. "Ti amo," he mumbled against Antonio's chest as the latter smiled and kissed the top of his head, almost as if he were a child. Lovino grumbled and pulled back, staring into Antonio's emerald-green eyes for a minute before, in the heat of the moment, pulling him into a kiss. Antonio seemed surprised, but soon kissed back. It was gentle, sweet, loving. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Lovino leaned into Antonio, loving the feeling of arms wrapped protectively around him. Even though he would've wanted to have this last, would've wanted to continue it, Lovino pulled away. He bit his lip and looked to Antonio for another moment before averting his gaze to the side. "...Mi dispiace," Lovino mumbled out in an attempt to apologize, cursing himself under his breath.

"Lovi." Lovino turned his head at the nickname, ready to protest, but anything he was going to say was forgotten as he was kissed again. This time he was the one thrown off, and he nearly pulled away. Instead, Lovino only huffed softly and allowed the contact to last. Who knew when he'd get to do this again? _Then again_, he thought, _we are neighbors._

But maybe now living next to the damn Spaniard wouldn't be unbearable.


End file.
